


Янки-джанки

by ForeverNemi



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Возможно, Рок ошибался. Возможно, он видел то, чего не было, но ему бы очень хотелось. Ему казалось, что его безответные чувства, которые он старательно прятал, нашли отклик в сердце Дженсена. Ему казалось, что тот чуть дольше задерживает на нем взгляд, чуть шире улыбается, чуть развратнее облизывает губы, сохнущие от слишком быстрой речи. Року казалось, что он сходит с ума, но ничего не мог с этим поделать.





	

Возможно, Рок ошибался. Возможно, он видел то, чего не было, но ему бы очень хотелось. Ему казалось, что его безответные чувства, которые он старательно прятал, нашли отклик в сердце Дженсена. Ему казалось, что тот чуть дольше задерживает на нем взгляд, чуть шире улыбается, чуть развратнее облизывает губы, сохнущие от слишком быстрой речи. Року казалось, что он сходит с ума, но ничего не мог с этим поделать.  
Он пытался справиться с собой, взять себя в руки, убедить, что ему лишь кажется —это воображение играет с ним дурные шутки, подкидывая желаемое взамен реальности. Рок пытался объяснить самому себе, что придумывает большинство из «намеков» Дженсена, что тот, как был, так и остался: обычным парнем, его коллегой и тем, кто всегда прикроет спину в опасный момент. Рок заставил себя перестать думать о глупостях и, казалось, смог справиться с этим.  
Сложнее было перестать возбуждаться в самые неподходящие моменты. Например, в узком лазе, где Рок оказался вплотную притертым к заднице Дженсена – и это совсем не походило на пресловутое «прикрыть спину». Рок держал на изготовку автомат, Дженсен следил за передвижением противника по периметру через спутник, а между ними вставала чертовски крепкая проблема.  
— Уверен, я не хочу знать о том, что происходит, — шепотом бросил из-за плеча Дженсен.  
— Уверен, — повторил Рок, не зная, что еще сказать на это.  
— Мы должны будем атаковать через три минуты.  
— Атакуем, — как робот, снова повторил Рок.  
— Прибереги на потом, — сказал Дженсен, опустил правую руку и втиснул ее между ними, ловко схватил Рока за член и сжал.  
После того, как в ушах перестало шуметь, Рок услышал, как Дженсен тихо командует «Три, два, пошли», и двинулся следом за ним, поливая чередой выстрелов возникших из-за угла бойцов картеля. Они справились с бригадой за стандартные три с половиной минуты, Дженсен отчитался по рации Клэю, а потом обернулся к добивавшему ножом последнего трепыхавшегося Року.  
— Зачищено, отход.  
Рок не смог ответить, ударил бойца в висок, заставив умолкнуть навсегда, коротко кивнул и направился к выходу с базы.

Сказанные на том задании слова Дженсена отложились у Рока в памяти, будто их там огнем выжгли. Но он молчал, Дженсен молчал тоже, и с каждым днем напряжение становилось все тяжелее.  
Спустя два месяца и три задания команда снова оказалась где-то на краю мира — видимо, лучших мест все преступники планеты не могли найти для того, чтобы проворачивать свои делишки. Дом на краю города был пылен и заброшен, паутина свисала клоками с полуразрушенных переборок потолка, но и это было лучше, чем ничего. Подвесив гамаки и разогрев на газовой горелке походный ужин, они все завалились спать, зная, что наутро нужно будет выступить. Рок лежал в гамаке, стараясь уснуть, но вместо этого смотрел на скопище звезд, видное через проломы в крыше, и почти сочинял стихи, как любой неудачливый влюбленный. Шепот Дженсена, качавшегося в своем гамаке в паре футов от него, заставил напрячься.  
— Ты спишь?  
Желание промолчать было велико, но Рок вместо этого сказал тихое «Да».  
— Выйдем?  
— Зачем?  
— Поговорить нужно.  
Рок нехотя выбрался из гамака. Задница, которую даже сквозь штаны продавили ячейки лежанки, чесалась, но поддаваться этому было бы не по-джентльменски. Рок шел за Дженсеном на улицу, ступая бесшумно — чуткий слух Кугара мог разбудить его даже от попискивания мышей. Но их уход никто, к счастью, не заметил.  
В темноте ночных джунглей, начинавшихся в каких-то паре сотен футов от домишка, и под светом луны Дженсен казался полупрозрачным, настолько его кожа была белой. Особенно по сравнению с Роком, который почти не выделялся на фоне ночи.  
— Куда ты направился? – Рок окликнул Дженсена, стараясь сделать это одновременно тихо и так, чтобы его услышал только Джейк, а не Кугар или другие парни в домике.  
— Не ори, — прошипел Дженсен, чуть оборачиваясь. – Тут недалеко.  
Недалеко оказались какие-то заросли, скрывшие их от любопытных взглядов летучих мышей и москитов, потому что никого другого поблизости не было. Рок недовольно бормотал под нос, убивая противных насекомых, но ругаться громче не рисковал.  
Дженсен стоял у невысокого деревца, едва входившего в рост, и на фоне темных кустов казался еще белее, чем был.  
— Чего хотел? – Рок остановился в нескольких шагах от него, засунул руки в карманы – для предосторожности, чтобы не тянуть их к такому близкому сейчас Дженсену, — и уставился на носки ботинок, избегая смотреть вперед.  
— Поговорить, — в голосе Дженсена слышался смех, и в душе Рока неприятно дернуло.  
— О чем? – спросил он, наконец, подняв глаза.  
— Мне кажется, что-то происходит. Еще с тех пор, как мы зачищали тот склад в Камбодже. Рок, ты хочешь что-то сказать?  
— Нет.  
Эти игры были не для Рока. Он смотрел на Дженсена, тот — на него, молчание затягивалось, и никто не хотел отводить глаза первым. Пока Дженсен не доказал, что на самом деле гораздо храбрее, чем о нем могли подумать. Он подошел, посмотрел Року в лицо, будто решаясь, а у того замерло сердце от отчаянной надежды, которая сейчас же должна была быть похоронена, но вместо этого…  
Дженсен целовался так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Будто ему необходимо было поразить цель с одного выстрела, уничтожить врага, разнести в щепки преступное логово. Его руки оказались у Рока на плечах, а тот не сразу понял, что уже успел схватить Дженсена и прижать к себе, комкая края футболки в кулаках. Удушающая жара, и без того мешавшая дышать, сейчас полностью лишала даже намека на вдох. Было влажно и горячо, язык Дженсена скользил по языку Рока, ласкал его рот, короткая бородка щекотала щеки и подбородок, и Рок понял, что не может дышать вовсе не из-за духоты. Дженсен лишил его последних тщательно возведенных барьеров между доводами рассудка и желаниями тела. Рок перехватил инициативу, яростно целовал, руководя их движениями, и опомнился, только осознав, что уже запустил ладони Дженсену под футболку и гладил белоснежную кожу, все еще ярко выделявшуюся на фоне темноты – ночи и его собственной.  
— Фу-ух, — выдохнул Дженсен, отодвигаясь от него, а Рок запротестовал, притянул обратно к себе и снова потянулся к покрасневшим губам. Не отвечая, Дженсен ткнул костяшкой пальца ему в грудь и заставил отступить.  
— Что за херня? — возмутился Рок, на что Дженсен с усмешкой ответил:  
— Ты мне скажи.  
Говорить Рок совершенно точно не хотел. Он хотел целоваться и чувствовать Дженсена в опасной близости от себя, ощущать его всем телом, чтобы поделиться вновь охватившим его возбуждением – как и всегда, проснувшимся рядом с ним. Но у этого парня были, кажется, другие планы.  
— То есть, вот так серьезно?  
— Просто сдохнуть можно, — подтвердил Рок, ловко подсек Дженсена под колени и повалил на сухую траву.  
Так оказалось гораздо лучше. Рок был сверху Дженсена, на Дженсене – чертовски юрком и непоседливом Дженсене, который подавался к нему всем телом, гладил и кусался, по-хозяйски запустил руки Року в штаны и сжал его задницу.  
— Ты попутал что-то, — прохрипел Рок, ложась на него всем весом, чтобы хоть немного успокоить.  
— Я всегда так оцениваю, — не сдался Дженсен, продолжая мять его за ягодицы.  
— И как сейчас?  
— Лучше еще не было, — признался Дженсен со смешком.  
— Очень поторопился с оценкой.  
Рок, хоть и сказал так, но все равно был польщен. Дженсен ненавязчиво намекнул, что пока Рок был лучше всех тех, с кем у него было до этого. Разочаровывать не хотелось – да Рок и не смог бы сейчас, настолько сильно хотел его. Он не стал подниматься с замершего тела, только позволил Дженсену развести ноги и улегся между ними, чувствуя ответное возбуждение. От него срывало крышу, тесно стало не только в штанах, но и в коже, во всем теле. Рок облизывал рот Дженсена, ловя ответные вздохи и короткие стоны, вжимался в его пах и радовался, что ему не шестнадцать, и он не спустит в трусы от одной только радости быть рядом с объектом своей страсти.  
Старательно зафиксировав все еще елозившего под ним Дженсена, просто прижав всем весом к земле, Рок запустил руки под его окончательно сбившуюся футболку. Провел по животу, чувствуя, как он сокращается под прикосновениями, прочертил ногтем жесткую дорожку волос и, наконец, расстегнул ширинку штанов. Член Дженсена под тонкой тканью трусов был горячим и твердым, и Рок гладил его ладонью, наслаждаясь тем, как он вздрагивает от прикосновений.  
— Раздевайся, — больше требовал, чем просил Дженсен, вжимаясь членом в ладонь Рока. Он двигался, стараясь прижаться к ней плотнее, и когда Рок с трудом вытащил руку из его ширинки, обиженно скривил губы. Року отчаянно захотелось снова прижаться к ним, облизать и прикусить, чтобы они покраснели, но время не ждало. Сэкономив на том, чтобы снять одежду, Рок приподнялся на одной руке, а второй расстегнул свои штаны и неловко стащил их до бедер, едва только освобождая член. Снять штаны с Дженсена было труднее, но он справился и с этим, лег между его ног, чувствуя жар чужого тела.  
Кожа горела там, где они соприкасались, а Рок, опираясь на локти по бокам от головы Дженсена, наклонился к нему, снова целуя, и толкнулся бедрами, проезжаясь членом по его члену. Они скользили из-за выступившего пота, но все равно было дискомфортно. Рок прервал поцелуй, плюнул в ладонь и лег чуть набок, чтобы рука двигалась увереннее, обхватил их члены и прижал друг к другу. Дженсен вытянулся под ним, запрокинул голову, подставляя шею, и были слышны только короткие вздохи, когда он с трудом втягивал воздух. Рок неожиданно ласково поцеловал его возле натянувшего кожу кадыка, провел языком от ключицы до подбородка, а потом отвернулся, как завороженный, глядя на то, как контрастируют друг с другом их тела.  
У Дженсена был красивый член: темно-розовая головка с выступившей каплей смазки, кожа чуть темнее, чем на животе, и под ней были видны тонкие венки. Рок провел кулаком снизу вверх, прижимая головки их членов, услышал, как Дженсен хрипло застонал, и зажмурился. Ему хватило того, что он уже видел, и что слышал сейчас.  
Он обвел головку члена Дженсена большим пальцем, чуть расслабил кулак, проводя вниз, и снова сжал, медленно двигая вверх. Слюна подсохла, пришлось сплюнуть в ладонь еще раз, и Рок сосредоточился на том, чтобы правильно водить рукой. Немного потряхивало, словно от озноба, но в такой жаре это было невозможно. Рок постарался сосредоточиться, но ничего не получалось. Он до безумия хотел кончить, хотел, чтобы кончил Дженсен, но рука дрожала каждый раз, когда Рок слышал тихий стон. Дженсен вцепился в горловину его футболки, притянул к себе, уткнувшись губами в ухо, бормотал что-то и шумно дышал, одновременно с этим пытаясь трахнуть его кулак.  
Сдавшись, Рок отпустил его, выпрямился на вытянутых руках и толкнулся бедрами, показывая, чего хочет. Дженсен приподнялся на локтях, прижимаясь к нему, и поддал задом. Рок безысходно застонал. В голове шумела кровь, член почти болел от возбуждения, белизна кожи Дженсена ослепляла даже сквозь сомкнутые веки. Рок терся о него, как обезумевший подросток, прижимал к себе, целовал, куда мог дотянуться, и понимал, что долго не продержится. Дженсен, кажется, понял это, ответил на поцелуй, трахая его рот языком, подавался навстречу, ведя себя нисколько не лучше. Как животные, они кусали и царапали друг друга в жажде поскорее выпустить возбуждение.  
Рок обвалился на Дженсена, прижал всем весом, пока кончал на его член, а Дженсен, собирая его сперму кулаком, дрочил себе, догоняя его оргазм. Дышать было совсем невозможно. Жара, влажность, проклятая мошкара, налетевшая на запах пота, — все ощущения обрушились на них, оглушив и на секунду лишив разума.  
— Зачем ты это сделал? – спросил Рок, едва отдышавшись.  
— Не могу… Не могу удержаться, — сглотнув сухой ком в горле, ответил Дженсен. – Перед заданием яйца как чугунные, надо спустить.  
— О… — Року нечего было сказать на это. Ну, подумаешь, побывал живым вибратором, с кем не бывает.  
— Не точи нож, Отелло, — усмехнулся Дженсен. – Это физиология и психосоматика, и еще много слов, которых ты не знаешь. Но если тебе станет лучше, то ты мне правда нравишься.  
Рок хотел было обидеться, но понял, что признание Дженсена действительно его успокоило.  
— Ты мне тоже, — наконец, сказал он.  
— Отлично, — чуть язвительно сказал Дженсен, — а теперь, когда мы открыли друг другу сердца, пойдем на базу. Если нас не досчитаются, сам будешь объяснять.  
Рок не стал возражать, что это была идея Дженсена – забраться в какие-то кусты, чтобы подрочить друг другу. Он поднялся, помог ему, а потом подтянул штаны, пряча в трусы слишком чувствительный член. Возвращались они безмолвно, только у двери в домик Дженсен поймал его за руку, заставил остановиться и коротко поцеловал в губы.  
— Вернемся – поговорим, — пообещал он, а Рок постарался не думать, что после таких слов кто-то обычно не возвращается.


End file.
